Nocturne
by Ino-chan
Summary: Amiboshi as Kai-ka and he meets this girl...a wonderful and enlightening experience for him(a budding romance will become of them..as if you didn't see that coming)I rated it PG-13 just incase for future chapters(language and slightly mature themes)
1. A brief meeting

_(Clankety, clank, clank)_

A carriage was on its way to a small village in Sairou.

*               *                *                *                *                *                *

The sound of a flute echoed throughout the village.

"Kai-ka!"

A short-chubby woman stood waiting for an answer.

"Yes, mother?"

A young man with olivish/brownish hair and his eyes had a tint of blue, purple, and gray.  He had a blue headband, he was pretty tall, and was about the age of fifteen.

"It's time for lunch."

"Ah, ok.  I'll be right there.  Don't hesitate to start without me."  He tucked his flute away and began to walk home slowly.

"Oooooooooo!"

"Wow!"

"Look at that!"

Cries of the townspeople (especially the younger ones) filled the air.

As he neared the corner of his home's street, he saw what everyone was in awe about.

It was a beautiful carriage-like palanquin.  It had very vibrant colors, gold, gems, and satin drapes of pink, red, and purple.  The palanquin was shaped like a pagoda and on the front was a mark of Seiryu.

"Could that be the emperor of Kuto?" whispered a male voice.

"Or maybe a Seiryu seishi." A female voice said in a hushed manner.

_Who would it be? I have a feeling it is not the emperor or a seishi.  It might not be anyone important, but with that carriage..._ Kai-ka's thoughts were interrupted when the carriage/palanquin stopped in front of a mansion-like building very close to his home.  

Kai-ka went over to his house to get a closer look.

A figure stepped out of it.  From what he could see the figure was a young woman with long, dark brown hair.  She was dressed in beautiful robes and had many rare stones and gems on her jewelry.  Her make-up was only the finest, and it brought out all her wonderful features.  Her hair was in perfect buns with ornaments.  She was overall beautiful.

_Why would she be HERE?  Of all places!  People don't come to this small village in the way she did!  Who is she anyway?_

As if she could sense he was staring at her, she glanced his way.  Their eyes met for a moment, and as soon as they realized they both blushed.

"Amaya-sama, this way."  A servant girl pointed the way out for her.  "Hurry along now."

"I'll be right there, just a minute."  She looked back at him one last time, stopped a second, 

then decided to move on. 

*               *                *                *                *                *                *

_So her name is Amaya, and she seems like she is high-class.  After all they did refer to her as _

_Amaya-sama, and by the clothes, jewelry, and carriage you could definitely tell something is special about her.  There is one thing missing, what's her purpose here?_  He stared up at the 

ceiling and could not stop thinking about her.  _Could she be here for a vaca--  He slapped his forehead. _

"Why am I doing this?  Why am I torturing myself?  What's the point?  Her business is none of mine!"  To calm his nerves he grabbed his flute and sat down on the window ledge.  The melancholy yet pretty tune filled the village.

*               *                *                *                *                *                *

"That's such a beautiful tune!"

"Hmmmm....?  I don't hear any music."

"Just listen. I think it's a flute played by one of the villagers."

"A flute, eh?"  For a while she thought about the young man she saw.  She had thought he was holding some kind of instrument.  "I'm going out for a walk."

"Amaya-sama, be careful and don't stay out so long."

"Ok, ok."  She sighed. Her advisoress (my word for a female advisor) would be worried about her no matter what.

"Here's your robe."  Amaya took it, put it on, slipped her shoes on, fixed her hair, and was on her way out the door.

She listened for the flute and tried to find out where it was until she came upon a house with 

a young man playing the flute.  The flute suddenly stopped when he started singing:

_                                                                Tatakai no aida no _ 

                                                                _Shizuka na---_

He looked down at her and stopped singing.

Their eyes met just like they did earlier that day.  She was the first one to say something.

"Umm...you can continue.  I didn't mean to interrupt."  She looked down with a blush.

"Oh, that's okay..." He also looked down with a blush.

"You play the flute well."

"Oh, thank you..."  He blushed once again.  " Your name is Amaya, ne?"

"Yeah..."  She wondered how he had figured that out.  Unless he heard one of her servants 

called her when he was around.  "What is yours?"

"Kai-ka."  He smiled at her.

"Kai-ka..."  She thought for a moment.  "Nice to meet you."

They both exchanged smiles.

"I better get going."  She left so quickly Kai-ka didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

He started playing his flute again so she could have music on her way back.

She enjoyed every minute of it.  She immediately went to bed when she got back since her lasttwo days were filled with traveling.

Kai-ka was also tired even though he was restless due to Amaya.  Now he would rest easier due to speaking with her.  He still had many questions, but he just wanted to rest.  He placed his flute on his night stand and then slid into bed.

Author's Note:

HI! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Nocturne.  This is gonna be a medium-long fic, but stay tuned!


	2. The bracelet

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (ooooo too bad) or any of its extremely hot characters…(wahh).  I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter…oh me, oh my…(silly me)

*               *                *                *                *                *                *

(Two days later)

"Kai-ka!"

"Yes?"

"Can you go to the marketplace for me?" His mother handed him a list.

"Ok, I will." He had wanted to go out anyway.  He headed out the door and onto the streets.

The marketplace was filled with people.  All different ages and there were foreigners among them.  Very young children were playing, laughing, and yelling at one another.  Shop and stand keepers were saying all sorts of things to attract customers.  There were many diverse food stands and their aroma filled the air.  Kai-ka was tempted but decided not to until he passed a stand that sold delicious meat buns.  _It won't do any harm; I am going to have lots of leftover money anyway._  Kai-ka's hunger was stronger than his guilt.

"Would you like something, son?" The seller looked at him.

"Um…yes.  I would like just one meat bun."  Kai-ka handed the money over in exchange for the bun.  "Thank you."

He looked at his list and shopped around for about two hours.  Then his thoughts came back to haunt him.  He couldn't stop thinking of Amaya again.  He thought how pretty she was, they way she came to the town, and the way they talked two nights ago.  _I wonder how she just suddenly came to me that night.  She had probably heard my flute.  And maybe it was destiny…_

"Excuse me young man, " An elder woman handling a jewelry and other junk stand had spoke to him, "I can tell what you are thinking.  A girl, ne?" 

_How would she know?  Well, most young men actually do spend time thinking about girls.  She could be just guessing._  Still he did not know what to say to her, "Ummm……"

"I can see that you have been struck by her beauty.  Haven't you my dear?" She gazed into his eyes as if she could peer into his feelings.

"I think you are mistaken…" Kai-ka was not sure what he felt for Amaya.

"She has come to change your destiny." She sounded more like a profit than a saleswoman, "Why don't you buy her something?'

"Oh, that's alright I can pass on that.  I told you that I think you are mistaken---"

The saleslady interrupted him, "Don't you have any respect for your elders?"

He was about to say, "Yes, I do, but I do not want to buy anything", but she stopped him.

"Then buy something to ensure good luck or something for your mother." She showed him all different kinds of bracelets and charms.  She had a trick; the first thing he picked out (not necessarily buy) would be a symbol of his destiny and if there really was a girl in his thoughts.

"What about this?" He pointed to a beautiful bracelet with a few gems and a symbol on it.  He couldn't translate the symbol.  The other bracelets had different symbols, but he liked this one the best.

"This one?  Heh, I was right.  You were thinking of a girl.  You see this symbol?"  Kai-ka nodded his head with a shocked look on his face.  "That means love."

Kai-ka's shocked face turned red.  "Oh, um…"  He lost the ability to speak.  He put the bracelet down; then wanted to take another one, but she stopped him.  

"Why don't you just admit it?  You are in love with this girl.  That is exactly why you are always thinking of her!  Take the bracelet."

Kai-ka handed her some money.

"Give the bracelet to her."  The saleslady was very demanding about the whole story.

"Hai (yes)."  He walked away with the bracelet in his pocket.

(_Early evening_) 

"Kai-ka, Your father and I are going to the capital for a few days.  You will have to fend for yourself, but don't worry I am leaving you money and some food."  His mother gave him a hug and then left.

He decided to eat a little something, grab his flute, and then go for a walk.

When he left it was almost completely dark.   When he turned the corner of his street he heard three male voices and one female voice scream.  He looked around for the owners of the voices.

"Let go of me!  Get off, you--*slap*--ugnnnn….."

"That should keep you quiet!"

Then Kai-ka saw three men standing over a girl around his age.

"Heh, this girl has a good body, and she seems young."

The girl on the ground had looked and sounded familiar.  Then Kai-ka realized it was Amaya.

The men (especially the one in the middle) were piling themselves on top of her and began ripping her clothes.

"What do you guys think you're doing?"  Kai-ka yelled at them, "Three men to push down and hurt one young girl?"

"Who the hell are you?"  One of the men had yelled/asked him.  "Get lost kid."

Kai-ka moved closer to the situation and struck a fighting pose.  "How 'bout we make things a little more even?"  He punched the guy on the right and then kicked the guy on the left into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?"  The guy that was left gave Kai-ka a quick, but strong punch.

As soon as Kai-ka got up he wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "That's what I asked you.  How dare you go and hurt her."  A symbol appeared on his right shoulder and it quickly faded.

Amaya started to regain slight consciousness when Kai-ka ran to the man that attacked her and punched him as hard as he could.

"Kai-ka…" She looked at him in amazement.  When the man fell to the ground Kai-ka turned and looked at her.  She tried to stand up but struggled.  Kai-ka ran over to her and caught her when she collapsed.

"Amaya-san!  Amaya-san!"  She had blacked out from all of the excitement.  He picked her up and carried her to his home.

He ran inside, rushed to his room, and laid her down on the bed.  

She was in bad shape: her clothes were ripped and dirty; her whole body had bruises;  she looked weak and tired.

He got a cloth and some water and took it to his room.  He sat down on the bed (she was laying down right next to him) and washed off her face, arms, and legs.  He put bandages on her big bruises and soothed them with ointment.  

After he finished that he stared at her clothes.  They were too tattered to be worn, and he decided that he should change her into clean, un-ripped clothes.  He searched through his mother's closet until he found a small dress with pink, red, and yellow (hint: the one Miaka had worn) that looked familiar.  

Kai-ka brought the clothes into his room and thought about what he should do.  _Putting on different clothes meant taking off the old ones…_  He blushed.  _Now Amaya, don't murder me when you wake up._

He began slipping the top part of her dress off by putting her arms through the sleeves.  Then he made his way to the skirt part of her dress and took that off as well.  Then he carefully put the new ones on her.  "Ah, what's that in my pocket?" He pulled out the bracelet with the love symbol on it.  _That saleslady said to give it to her… Am I in love with Amaya?_  He thought over all that happened between him and Amaya and then the encounter with the saleslady today.

Kai-ka lifted Amaya's wrist up, opened the clasp of the bracelet, and put it on her.

He began to sing:

_Koko e oide yo kanashii koto mo_

_namida mo boku ga daite ageru yo_

_subete no itami wo wasureru made_

Author's Note:

Like it? Well I just realized that what Kai-ka said to those men sounded a lot like when Tamahome had his lecture: And you call yourselves men? Heee…heee I guess I love Tama and I guess those lines of his are so into me…ya get the point…See ya next time!


	3. The symbol

Disclaimer: I don't own FY… I told you that already… dontcha think I would've been all over the guys??(thinks of Tasuki, Nakago, Tamahome & Suboshi).

_(The next morning)_

Amaya woke up slowly, "Ahmmm…."  Then she looked at her surroundings, clothes and a young man sleeping on a chair next to the bed.  "What the hell?  Where am I?  What hap—"  

She remembered: _Men had attacked me on my walk… and they were trying to… until Kai-ka saved me.  Wait, did he really save me?  I don't remember anything except seeing him punch one of those men. _

*               *               *               *               *               *               *

Meanwhile Amaya's servants and advisors went crazy without her.

"I hope she is alright!"  

"Of course she is!  She probably doesn't want to come back here so soon…  You know her…"

They talked like this for another hour and finally gave up and decided that she didn't want to come back so soon.

She was that sort of person.  She just didn't want to hang around  her servants and advisors all the time.  She loved to go out.  Especially for walks.  This was a part of her they all knew.

*               *               *               *               *               *               *

(_An hour after Amaya woke up and she was still in the bed_)

"Kai-ka, aren't you ever going to wake up?" She said in a nagging tone.  She yawned.  Last night drained all of her strength.  Her body ached from being pushed around and falling.

"Amaya-san, you're up!"  Kai-ka seemed happy.

"Yeah…"  She paused for a moment, then began to speak again, "What happened?  Did you save me?"

"Hai, are you feeling any better?"  He blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so."  She looked at her clothes.  They were different from when she had gone out for a walk.  "Umm..these clothes.  What happened to my old ones?"  She looked at him with a confused look.

"Your old clothes, they were… well, dirty and ripped, so I…"  This was the moment he was dreading.  "I changed them for you.  I couldn't let you stay in those ruined ones."  His whole face turned pink.

"Oh, I see…"  She also blushed.  "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem.  I couldn't leave you there or not help."  He smiled.  This was going well.  She didn't look like she was going to murder him for the clothes thing.  "I'll get you something to eat and drink."

Before she could refuse he left.  

_How could he be so kind to me?_  She sat up and stared at the clothes _he_ had put on her.  _He changed my clothes…  That means-_  Her face turned pink.  She tried to sit up a little better, but her bruised arm wouldn't let her sit up so easily.

"Ouch!!"  Her arm had the worst bruises considering she had fallen hard on it.

"Are you alright?"  Kai-ka had brought her some food and water.

"It's just my arm… It hurts a lot."  She held her bandaged arm.

"Oh, you poor thing.  I'm so sorry you are hurt.  Just relax and lay back down."  He picked up her glass and handed it to her.  "Drink some."

After she drank and ate for a little while he asked, "Is your family or servants or advisors going to be worried?"

"Umm… Not really.  My family isn't here and my servants and advisors… that's another story."

"So you can stay here with me until you get better?"

"Umm…"

"I just don't want you to go moving around with bruises like that."  _And maybe I'll figure out my feelings for you, while you are here with me… wait… I'll be with Amaya alone…_

She smiled.  "Ok, I'll stay.  I thank you."  She had enjoyed his company the first time they actually met… At night.  "Is this alright with your family?  I don't want to be a burdern."  She looked down.

"My parents are going to be away for a while.  They wouldn't mind anyway."

Alone with him?  Whoah, this is all too sudden.  I think he is cute and all, but…WAIT! WHAT DO I THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN?  I AM SUCH A PERVERT!!!!!!!!  She thought. 

"Do you like my flute?"  Kai-ka grabbed his flute off the dresser.

"HAI!!"  Her face lit up.  "You can play so well!! Please play for me!"

"Of course I will.  I'll sing too if you like."

"Hai!!"  She remembered seeing him and listening to him that night.

(_he plays the flute_) 

_arasoi ikuru no ga   tsuyosa dattara_

_yowai to iwarete mo kamawanai_

Then Kai-ka realized he had lulled her to sleep.  _It's good.  She needs her rest in order to recover quickly.  She looks so peaceful.  _He stroked her face and smoothed her hair.  Kai-ka left food and water for her because he wanted to go out for another walk and get a few things._  She's cute!  She fell asleep so quickly.  Poor thing, she had to go through-I'm glad I went for a walk last night or else she could've-  Stop worrying.  As long as she is fine now…  _

*               *               *               *               *               *               *

Amaya woke up from her nap, and slowly got out of bed.  "Kai-ka!  Kai-ka!"  She searched the whole house for him.  _He must have gone out._  As she headed back into her room (the one she was sleeping in) her wrist got stuck on something.  "What the-?"  She looked down at her wrist and saw a bracelet with a symbol on it.  "How the-  I don't remember putting that on before I left!  Now that I think of it I don't remember seeing this bracelet ever!"  Amaya stared at it.  _It's very pretty, but I can't remember where I've seen this symbol before.  I don't remember what is means either._  _Oh, well… I'll figure it out later, or maybe ask Kai-ka… he might know about the bracelet or the symbol._  She went back into her room.

*               *               *               *               *               *               *

_(One hour later)_

"Amaya-san!  I'm back!  Gomen, I had somethings to buy and do."  Kai-ka walked into the room where Amaya was sitting on the bed.  "How are your wounds?"

"Oh, I feel better, but arm still hurts."  She held her bruised arm.

"Let me take a look at it."

She blushed as he grabbed her arm.

_Jingle, Clatter.  _They both looked down at her wrist and looked at the bracelet.  Then they both looked up at each other at the same exact time.  Kai-ka blushed.  

_I wonder if she knows about the bracelet or the symbol on it._

"Kai-ka-san, do you… know… about… my… bracelet?"  She had said that sentence as if someone squeezed it out of her.

Kai-ka did not want to tell her the truth just yet, but he did not want to lie.  He stayed completely silent.

"Or do you know what the symbol means?"  She peered into his eyes as if she were searching for answers.

"It means…"  He began, but he was hesitant about the rest.  

"Please tell me…"  She looked up at him with such innocence.

"It means… love."

Author's note: Like it? Good!! Come back for the forth chappie!!  Cliffhanger…… … I think I know why author's do cliffhangers… not because they want to keep the reader's attention, but they don't know what should happen themselves… WELL THAT'S MY PHILOSOPHY OF THE DAY!!! See ya!!


	4. True Feelings

DIsclaimer: I don't own FY!! Duhhhhh!!!!!

"Love…?"  She looked down at the symbol.  _I would've remembered if I bought this or even had it before!  How could've I gotten this in two days time… and so randomly?  The only person I've been with is Kai-ka._

"Yeah… love."  He looked down as he choked on his words.  

Wait a minute, Kai-ka could've… No!  That's silly!  Why would he give that bracelet to me?  But, he does know what the symbol means!  Could he-

"Amaya-san…"  Kai-ka was about to admit that he gave her the bracelet, but he was interrupted by a voice…

You are one of the Seiryu shichiseishi.

_Come to me Amiboshi of the Seiryu shichiseishi._

Come… 

He was sure Amaya had not heard it.  He clutched his head in pain as if someone was splitting his head.

"Kai-ka-san!  KAI-KA-SAN!  Daijobu!?"  Amaya put her arms around the young man.

"I'm fine… it's just… nothing…"  _What the hell was that?  Amiboshi of the Seiryu shichiseishi?  Whose voice-?  I think I've lost it._

"Kai-ka-san, you look pale!"  She looked at him with a worried expression.

"No, really, Amaya.  I'm fine."  He tried to give her a glance of comfort.

"Alright, as long as you say so, but if you want you can tell me."  Amaya rested her hand on his arm.

"Amaya-san, I'm sorry for worrying you.  Nothing is the matter.  Anyway do you want anything?"

"No that's alright.  Kai-ka…"  She wanted to ask him about the bracelet one more time.  "Do you know anything about my bracelet?"  She gulped.

"Hai, I was going to tell you sooner, but that bracelet is from me."

"Kai-ka…"  She stared at the bracelet, then at Kai-ka.

"I have some work to do.  Call me if you need anything."  He left so abruptly she didn't even get a chance to say "OK".

_I can't believe I just told her.  What will she think of me now?  I told her what the symbol means.  Is she going to think I am in love with her?  I don't even know that…  What if nothing is the same?  I don't things really could go unchanged, but I hope it's not a horrible change…  I'm not expecting her to be in love with me, so even if I do love her…  I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!  Why did I just tell her?  I know she asked, and I didn't want to lie or keep her waiting…_

He did his daily chores and hardly thought about the subject, which relieved him of stress.  Meanwhile Amaya thought about it over and over again.

_Does he love me?  How could he?  We've only known each other for a few days.  Unless … he's one of those people who believe in love-at-first-sight.  Still … why me?  He's cute and seems to be one of the best looking guys in the village.  That means he probably could have any girl he wanted.  I bet there are girls who have huge crushes on him … maybe I'm one of them …  _She got up, poured herself a glass of water, and finished it in one gulp.  _Come to think of it, I can understand why I might be in love with him.  Afterall, he did save me from those creeps, and took care of me.  _For a little while she just sat there thinking.  Then her body started to ache and she went back into her bed and dozed off.

*               *                *                *                *                *                *

The next morning Kai-ka did not wake Amaya up with breakfast like he usually did.  Instead he left the food on her nightstand.  He was too nervous to even speak with her.  Last night had been quiet especially when they ate dinner.  Neither of them knew what to say.

Kai-ka had already started off for work in the fields when Amaya woke up.  

She looked for him, and then remembered that he had said that he'd be out for some time.  That was one of the few things he said to her the night before.

_I wonder if he is trying to avoid me …  I want to talk to him now that we've been so quiet.  I want him to talk to me!  I don't want it to go on like this … too much tension … Onegai, Kai-ka …_

Meanwhile Kai-ka was in the fields thinking about Amaya (A/N: what's new, eh?).

_I feel so incredibly stupid … and rude too!  I can't believe I'm avoiding her when she is a guest!  What's that going to accomplish?  I think I love her … Wait … no … I am pretty sure I love her.  I wonder if I'm just too chicken to tell her?  I should admit it, shouldn't I?_  He decided to take a little break since he was so tired.  He hardly got any sleep the night before because he was trying to figure out his feelings for Amaya.  He was still considering it, but he was closer to yes than no.  As soon as he sat down a voice spoke, it was the same one as yesterday morning:

Amiboshi no Seiryu, come to me.  Show your true self as Amiboshi of the Seiryu Shichiseishi!  Come, Amiboshi no Seiryu, come.

Kai-ka shivered. and then looked around as if it was a real person speaking to him.  He shivered again and thought about the voice.  _I still don't know who that voice belongs to.  And am I really Amiboshi? _ _Come to me … I wonder what they meant … _Then another voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kai-ka!" A familiar female voice yelled.

Amaya-san?  What is she doing out  here?  She really shouldn't be out now!  Especially with her wounds! 

"I thought I'd find you here, Kai-ka!"  She had gotten closer and was walking pretty fast towards him.

"Amaya-san, what are you doing out here?"  Kai-ka looked concerned.

"I wanted to talk to you, Kai-ka-san."  She said quietly.

"But your wounds … what did you want to talk to me about?"  He said cooly.

"I just wanted to talk … no big discussion … I just wanted to hear your voice …"  SHe looked down.

"Why …?"  Kai-ka could not believe his ears.

"Because …"-she stopped for a moment-"… we haven't really talked or anything very recently …"

Kai-ka decided to play his flute and sing for her.  He started from the beginning of the song till:

_doushite hito wa kizutsukeau no_

_aisuru chikara kitto _

_aru no ni_

"Kai-ka-san!"

"Hai, Amaya-san?"  He had stopped immediately.

"You are not being open with me!  You have been avoiding me, ne?"  Her eyes filled with tears.

"Amaya … "

"It can't go on like this anymore, because I … I …"-tears streamed down her cheeks-"I love you!"

Author's note: Konnichi wa, minna!!  Like my story?  Good, review it!!  Another cliffhanger-sorta-…

see ya around and I'm gonna watch the whole FY series today and tomorrow(26 hours inc. OVAS & Eiko den)!! (8-18-03)  Hopefully chapter 5 will come soon!!!!!!


	5. Another confession with another disturba...

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FY or the characters.

Author's Note: I haven't written or updated this story in god knows how long… atleast 12 months 1 yearrrrr! So, my writing style or plot line might change juss a wittle. XD And I've totally forgotten things.. so I had to re-read my story.. ahahahah.. ;

Chapter Five: Another Confession with another disturbance 

Amaya was lying on the grass outside contemplating her current situation._ I can't believe that I just told him! What was I thinking? No, I wasn't thinking at all. _She sat up with her knees up and her head resting on them. Her head was buried just like an ostrich burying his head in the sand.

She had told him her feelings than ran off when she realized it. Amaya felt like a complete idiot and believed with all her heart that he agreed.

The wind whirled around her and whistled in her ear. A chill went down her spine. _I wonder if my servants are worried about me. I might as well leave Kai-ka before I do anymore harm…_ With that she stood up. As she started to walk away she heard someone behind her. All her movements stopped as the person held onto her from behind. A familiar male voice whispered pleadingly in her ear, "Don't go… don't leave me… alone." The two stayed like that unmoving while the wind blew around them.

"Kai-ka…" She briskly turned around and became face to face with him. Their eyes locked, but this time Kai-ka did not blush, it just made him long for her more. He placed his hands on her neck and slowly lifted her head in order to kiss her. With all his courage, he went through with it. He kissed her, not a simple or little kiss, but a kiss filled with passion. It lasted for about a minute until Amaya broke away from it. Her emotions were going crazy inside of her. "Kai-ka, why?" Tears were forming in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Amaya-san, aishiteru…" He couldn't manage to say anything else. Kai-ka told the truth and therefore created utter silence.

The tears continued to flow down her rosy cheeks, and Kai-ka could not understand why. "Amaya-san… I'm sor—"

She cut him off while wiping the tears away. "I'm crying because I'm happy… girls do that, you know." She giggled a bit trying to be a bit more upbeat. Afterall they both have admitted their love to one another, they should be happy.

A soft smile made it's way onto Kai-ka's lips and he cuddled her close to him.

They were interrupted by an arrow that striked the tree next to them. There was no note, but it was definitely a warning sign. Amaya looked up at Kai-ka curiously and nervously. He patted her on the head and told her to return to his home. "I'll catch up to you later, Amaya-san." With that she took off towards home, while he examined the arrow. This style seemed familiar to him, almost too familiar. The Kutou-ian arrow layed in his hands and then with a spark of remembrence he squeezed the arrow until it snapped in two.

Author's Note: Short, I know. And to you people who've been waiting… I'm sorry dears I just think this is a perfect way to end this chappie.


End file.
